


Can You Feel The Rush Now?

by Diggertron



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, SG Lux & SG Jinx go to a Nightclub, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggertron/pseuds/Diggertron
Summary: Six months into their relationship, Lux and Jinx go to a nightclub to see the newest pop sensation do a secret performance! Little do they know, a new face has arrived, with an exciting and unique power, and a keen interest in cute girls...





	Can You Feel The Rush Now?

Lux yawned and stretched as her Runecrafting lecturer wrapped up his closing speech. As much as she tried to be an attentive and hardworking student, the reality was very different when it was half past six on a Friday evening, and she’d gotten a text from Jinx an hour ago telling her to  _ ‘get ur sparkly butt bak here asap were going out on a kwl AF date!!!11 xx’. _ She’d been going out with Jinx for the better part of six months, and every day had brought a fresh rush of new excitement. Just last week, they’d gone on a weekend escape to the mountains together. Lux had decided that she just wanted to see nature for a change, block out the hustle and bustle of inner-city Piltover, go on some walks, maybe chase a bear. You know, all the cool stuff that Star Guardians do in their off-time. Jinx had had other ideas, and her main idea became a reality when they’d passed a hot spring on their morning hike…

_ “Hey, Sparky. Give you ten Gold if you strip and jump in the hot spring.” Jinx had said, grinning. Lux turned bright red, and smacked her girlfriend’s arm. _

_ “Jinx! You are so naughty, what if someone sees?” Jinx made a great show of looking up and down the mountain path they were on. _

_ “Well, looks to me like we’re the only people on this mountain. I should know, I have magical powers.” _

_ “We both have magical powers.” Lux said, still bright red, “and just because I know for a fact that there’s no one else on this whole mountain, doesn’t mean I’m not still incredibly- HEY!!!” Jinx had grown tired of waiting, and yanked down Lux’s jeans, exposing her pink frilly pants to the world. _

_ “Clothes. Off. Now.” Jinx insisted. “You told me you wanted to know what my kinks were, and now I’m showing you. Skinny. Dip. With. Me.” _

_ Lux whined, but she also couldn’t deny that Jinx had surprised her in a good way. She’d always tried to be ‘good’, to the point where she honestly could say she had once confused ‘good’ with ‘boring’. The cool alpine air bit at her exposed thighs. She bit her lip. This crossed the line though, didn’t it? Public nudity was a crime and- _

_ “Hey, do it slowly and I’ll up it. Twenty G.” Jinx cut through Lux’s thoughts. Was she being serious? Twenty G? She could buy that fancy magical pen she’d been eyeing for months, and all she’d need to do would be take her clothes off. She bent down to untangle her feet from her jeans, stepped out of them before hanging them up on a nearby tree branch. She made the mistake of looking at Jinx’s face, which was frozen in a huge grin. She looked at Lux’s jumper and flicked an eyebrow up. Lux got the message. She was to keep her panties on, for now. _

_ Before long, Lux was stood there, on a chilly mountain trail in mid-October, wearing nothing but her bra, panties, and shoes. The cold nibbled at her pale skin, but it was not entirely uncomfortable. Her heart hammered in her chest. She was going to commit to this. For her girlfriend’s desires, but she also wanted that pen so badly. _

_ She reached behind her back to unclip her bra. It fell away from her chest and she felt the autumnal air nibble at her nipples.  _

_ Wait, Lux thought, Does Jinx even have Twenty G to give me? Fuck it, I’m really committed now… _

_ Jinx’s grin had not changed a nanometre. Her lips moved to form a single word. _

_ “Lux.” _

_ “Lux……” _

“Lux?????”

Lux jerked back to reality, quite embarrassed that she had drifted off. Her Runecrafting professor was stood in front of her, clicking his fingers.

“Huh?” She said stupidly, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Red headlights, if the colour of her cheeks were to be believed.

“I  _ said, _ ‘Lux you can go now,’ about five minutes ago. You were completely switched off.”

“OH! Sorry!” Lux cringed internally, she’d been caught fantasising about Jinx  _ yet again.  _ Her old tutor smiled warmly.

“No worries, you didn’t miss anything. Just make sure to pay full attention next week, you won’t be so lucky to catch a short lecture. Still…” He smiled wistfully, “I remember when I was your age, I wore that expression well. So many men, so little time.”

“Um, TMI?” Lux said, somewhat grossed out. She didn’t want to think of what old Dr. Stalwart was like as a twenty-something. The old doctor of Runecrafting appeared to have not heard her, and had already walked off, humming a tune to himself. Lux’s eyes narrowed. The tune sounded suspiciously like POP/STARS, a surprise debut hit by a new band that had swept Valoran. Jinx had been completely obsessed with the band in the weeks since, and while Lux agreed they were cute singers, she wasn’t 100% down with the music. Maybe it just needed to grow on her, maybe she just preferred other music, she wasn’t sure. She took her phone out to send a quick text to Jinx.

_ ‘Sorry, I started daydreaming and missed the end of my lecture!!!! I’m coming home now! What’s the date? xx’ _

She packed her books away and threw her coat around herself. She pocketed her new pen. It was a fantastic pen, really well balanced, and it was enchanted with the ability to change its ink colour to any of the sixteen pre-loaded options. The penmancer she had bought it from had offered to upgrade the enchantment to 65,536 distinct colours for only an extra 50g.  She had declined that offer but had opted to spend the extra 10g on an unlimited ink option. She did always get a little flustered whenever she got it out, though. She didn’t feel like explaining how she had essentially become a stripper on a mountainside to obtain the pen, and she felt it would ruin the carefully crafted reputation she had cultivated among her university peers. 

Her phone gave a quiet  _ Ping! _ as it received the reply from Jinx.

_ ‘omg hurry up stop finkin about my ass in class!!!!!! dirty perv >:)’ _

_ ‘I am NOT a dirty pervert, I was just really tired. Not my fault. xxx’ _

_ ‘sure perv ;)’ _

Lux shoved her phone into her pocket, she didn’t want anyone she passed on the way home to see her conversation. She walked home as the sun set behind her, watching her shadow grow longer and longer until the sun was obscured by the enormous skyscrapers of Hextech Evolution, Ltd. Finally, after a few more minutes of walking through general Friday hubbub, she had arrived home. 

“Helloooooo?” she called, “I’m hoooooooooome!”

No response, but that wasn’t entirely surprising. Lulu and Poppy had just bit the bullet and started dating, so they’d probably gone out for a cute date somewhere cheap, probably Shuriman Fried Chicken. Lux’s heart had honestly melted the first time she’d seen them holding hands together, they were so pure and adorable it was borderline unfair.

“Jinxy? You in?” Lux called, rapping on her girlfriend’s bedroom door. 

No response. She turned the door, and poked her head in. Jinx wasn’t in, but Shiro and Kuro were snoring on her bed. They were here, so Jinx was clearly hiding somewhere. Probably in Lux’s own bedroom. She sighed as she let Jinx’s door quietly click shut. She climbed the next set of steps towards her own bedroom. She swung her door open, and finally found Jinx in what could only be described as a state. For reasons best known to herself, she had opted to raid Lux’s panty drawer. And then wear the contents of said drawer. All of them. Yes. All forty-four pairs of pants, minus the six that were in the dirty bin and the one that lux herself was wearing.

“JINX! Why are you like this!” Lux exclaimed, unsure if she was mad or not. It looked funny, but Lux had spent at least an hour putting all her pants in order, and Jinx had messed it up and put them all on!

“Hi Luxanna!” Jinx said, a little too brightly. She knew she’d messed up, no point in scolding her much further. “Sorry about the mess, I was just… uh… horny.” Lux frowned before breaking out into giggles at the matter-of-factness in Jinx’s voice. At least she was honest.

“Well, I hope I don’t need to rewash all of my pants, you devil.”

“Nah, of course not. I didn’t actually do anything with them, I just wanted to cover myself in your underwear.” 

It was true, Jinx wasn’t really wearing anything,  _ per se, _ she’d really just covered herself in them like a blanket, and Lux could tell that Jinx hadn’t bothered to wear real clothes. She strode across to her bed, and swept all of her panties off her girlfriend’s body.

“Stay.” Lux instructed firmly, before casting a simple locking spell at her door. She dumped her panties back in their draw, resolving to sort them all out later. She had a job she needed to do first.

She stood over Jinx’s completely nude body, drinking in the sight of her girlfriend.

“I hope you saved yourself for me,” Lux said, turning pink. Even after all this time, dirty talk still embarrassed her sometimes.  _ What if someone heard? _ Jinx squirmed under her gaze.

“Well, I didn’t come, if that’s what you wanted to know, but I did touch myself a bit.” Jinx wiggled her eyebrows. “Come make out with me, it’s hot when there’s a clothing difference.”

Lux climbed onto Jinx’s body and moved in to peck her lips.

“Love you.”

“Love ya too.”

Lux hovered above Jinx for a moment more, taking in the face of the girl she loved and had missed so much while at Uni, and descended to tenderly kiss her. Their lips met and stuck together just a tiny little bit as they parted again. They kissed again, slowly savouring the taste of each other’s mouth. They kissed again, and their tongues joined in, eager to explore each other, desperate, as if they would never get another chance to make out ever again. 

As they feverishly kissed, Lux pushed a hand towards Jinx’s chest. Grasping at the small, sensitive breasts, kneading them, while her other hand stroked Jinx’s wild mane of hair. Even though it had only lasted the afternoon, their parting had left them desperate to continue the morning’s work. She gently pinched Jinx’s pale nipple and giggled as Jinx involuntarily squirmed under the pressure. 

“God,” Jinx whispered hoarsely, “Just fuck me already and be done with it.”

Lux raised an eyebrow. How far they’d come in just six short months. She snaked her hand away from her girlfriend’s breasts and trailed them down the side of Jinx’s skin. Down her belly, over her hips, to come to a rest at the soft skin that was Jinx’s left thigh. Jinx bit her own lip as she felt her thighs being stroked in a deliberate tease. She’d waited so long for this. She’d reigned in her own impulsivity and controlled herself all afternoon, and she was desperate to receive her prize.

Lux was more interested in being a tease for now. She moved from Jinx’s left thigh to her right, passing so gently over the redhead’s vulva that she wasn’t sure if she’d imagined the touch or not. Her body’s involuntary shudder told her all she needed to know. She looked into Lux’s eyes with her own, pleading, begging.

Lux aggressively pushed her lips onto Jinx’s. She took all she wanted out of that kiss. It was all Jinx could manage to keep up. Lux gently nibbled her partner’s bottom lip, enjoyed the little gasp she got in return. She continued her oral assault on her girlfriend’s mouth, ramping it up, distracting Jinx from the fact that she was letting her own hand slide slowly, inexorably, agonisingly, towards her partner’s pussy.

Lux was impressed with her own abilities to turn Jinx on. The evidence was clear, Jinx’s womanhood was positively drenched with her arousal. She leaned forward to whisper into Jinx’s ear.

“Oh, you like that, do you? Like being teased? You like rolling around in my underwear and being fucked for it?” Lux wasn’t entirely sure where she’d plucked these words from, but Jinx responded positively, rolling her hips upwards, desperate to feel Lux’s hand brush against her clit. Jinx grinned mischievously.

“You’re a fine one to talk, Sparky, you were so desperate for a pen that you took your clothes off las- AAAAAHH!” Jinx’s voice broke off into a loud moan. Lux had deflected her own embarrassment and channelled it into vigorously rubbing her girlfriend’s labia. Jinx’s arms wrapped around Lux’s back as she felt her body completely lose control under Lux’s unrelenting massage. She couldn’t stop the embarrassingly squeaky moans coming out of her own mouth as she writhed uncontrollably, feeling herself get pushed closer and closer to orgasm in less than fifteen seconds.

“Aaah! Aaah! Aaaaaaah!” Jinx’s moans rose higher and louder before- nothing. 

Lux had stopped,  _ right _ as Jinx was about to crash over the edge. The biological frustration at her denial brought her eyes watering, even though she was  _ so _ into this. It was a little mean though, she genuinely thought she was going to cum.

Jinx pouted, and it was only a half-joking pout.

“Why’d you stop?”

Lux leaned forward, nibbled Jinx’s ear lobe, before she whispered into her lover’s ear.

“Never fuck with my highly organised underwear draw ever again.” Jinx felt the back of her neck shiver as she felt Lux’s hot breath graze her ear.

Jinx fixed her gaze on Lux, giving her the best puppy-eyes expression she could muster.

“Will… will you fuck me if I say sorry?”

Lux looked at her hand, still wet from Jinx. She sucked her fingers dry.

“I could, but you said you had a, and I quote, ‘kwl AF date’ planned.” Jinx whined in response. “No. We’re still in danger time territory, we’re lucky Janna isn’t home yet, the way you were shouting the house down. Besides,” Lux kissed Jinx’s lips again, before she got up and moved back towards her underwear draw to re-sort her panties out. “I want to go on a date with you tonight. What did you have in mind?”

Jinx looked somewhat sheepish.

“Uh, well. You know how there’s the K/DA band I really like?”

“Mhm,” Lux confirmed, not turning from her drawer.

“Well, I heard from Violen down at the Underground that K/DA are gonna be doing a secret show there tonight, and she’s saved the last two tickets for me. Can we go? Please?” Lux hesitated. She genuinely wasn’t sure. She wasn’t a superfan of K/DA and she borderline  _ hated _ the Underground. There were some nightclubs that not even Jinx’s wild nature could coax her into enjoying.

“How many people?” she asked, trying to appear casual.

“Violen said no more than three hundred, but-” Lux groaned.  _ Three hundred _ people crammed onto the dancefloor would be an absolute nightmare for her anxiety. Topping Jinx on a whim was one thing. Dancing in a too loud nightclub too close to too many people. She wanted to go, have a nice time with her girlfriend and come home again, but it just seemed too scary, even if she was a star guardian. Jinx had noticed her concerns in the pause in underwear sorting. “I mean if you don’t wanna go that’s fine but I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to see them live and I just got excited when I texted you and-”

“No, it’s fine, we can go,” Lux said, “I need to do things outside my comfort zone, and I want you to enjoy what you enjoy. I want to enjoy things with you.” Lux heard the bouncing of bed springs as Jinx bounded up to her to cuddle her from behind.

“Aww Luxy you’re so nice! I love you so much!”

“I love you too Jinx,” Lux purred, as she snaked her free hand back down to Jinx’s inner thighs, which were still slick, “But you can’t go out this messy, let me sort you out.” Lux bent down onto her knees, and licked Jinx’s nether region free of juices. Jinx gasped and sighed as she held onto the pink hair of her girlfriend. After Lux was satisfied with her work, she came back up to kiss Jinx on the (face) lips. 

“While that was hot as fuck,” Jinx confessed, “I should probably go and have a real shower, I’m an absolute mess!”

“Yes, you should, and you are,” Lux laughed, “I know what you’re like though, you’re only going in for a shower. Nothing… else.” Jinx gave a mocking salute in response.

“Aye aye, ma’am. I’m taking your towel though.”

Lux released the lock on the bedroom door, and watched Jinx disappear towards the bathroom. She considered the events of the past fifteen minutes. She had never put much thought into the idea of tops and bottoms before, she and Jinx had just done whatever had come to their fancy, but today was different, she had been sexually frustrated most of the afternoon, and she had to admit that Jinx messing with her underwear had annoyed her at least a little bit. She’d instinctively channelled that into… something. Was she just naturally a domme? She’d clearly done very well by Jinx, and her girlfriend’s paradoxical love for orgasm denial had leaned well into the general situation.

Apparently, it did something for Lux too, as she felt under her knee-length plaid skirt and found that her own underwear had started to become damp with arousal. She had slightly more self-control than Jinx though. Slightly. She would need to change though, going out in incriminating panties like this was just. Weird. She pulled her pants down from under her skirt, faster to change them that way.

Just as she stepped out of her dirty underwear, a knock at the door made her jump in fright, throwing her underwear in the general direction of her dirties bin. She had at least managed to suppress her instinct to scream.

She hurried to her door to see who it was. Janna. She’d clearly just got back, she was still wearing her coat and carrying her briefcase. She smiled warmly.

“Hiya Luxanna, mind taking a look at the mould situation in my room with me? I’m too scared to.”

“Oh of course!” Lux said, somewhat grateful to not be left alone with her own thoughts.

She followed Janna into her room, and they pulled Janna’s luxury bed away from the wall. 

“Hmm, I swear it’s gotten worse,” Janna mused, worried, “Maybe we should ring the landlord and get him to help?”

It took about half an hour of arguing to convince the landlord that fixing mildew was, in fact, his problem to deal with, and no, it wasn’t because they’d just been careless tenants, and that in any case, section 5.3 of the lettings agreement had clearly stated that this specific mildew problem was known to the lettings agency and the landlord was legally obliged to fix the problem. Almost as soon as they finished the phone call, Jinx stuck her head around Janna’s door.

“Sup bitches, how’re ya doing? Sparky Babe, the taxi’s here for us,” Jinx grabbed Lux and, completely ignoring Lux’s protests, dragged her out of Janna’s room, down the stairs, and out the door into the cool evening air. The front door swung closed, lock automatically clicking shut. Lux immediately turned bright red as she felt the chill snake its way up her thighs and nip at her crotch.

“Um, Jinx-” Lux began, but was shoved roughly into the waiting taxi by the redhead.

“No time no time, we’ll be late. Underground nightclub!” Jinx said, raising her voice to address the driver. The taxi driver zoomed off in acknowledgement, almost certainly exceeding the legal speed limit. The city whipped past the window, the driver was clearly keen to beat the rush hour. Lux would’ve been more appreciative had she not been more concerned with keeping her private parts away from contact with the seat. Her efforts were for naught as the taxi drove over a pothole.

Lux groaned in embarrassment. 

“You alright there, lass? Want me to slow down?” The taxi driver asked, with a surprising amount of concern. Maybe Lux outwardly looked carsick.

“No I’m fine, I just forgot something, that’s all, hahahaha I’m so forgetful!” Lux’s voice was a full octave higher than usual.

“Well, want us to go back and get it?” The taxi driver considered the traffic rapidly piling up on the main road, “Actually no, if we went back on the one-way system now it’d take us an extra forty minutes to get there. Traffic at the interchange is gonna be fucked in five minutes. I gotta get back home in twenty-five, it’s my daughter’s seventeenth tonight and I’m taking her out for a nice dinner out. I don’t get to see her much, you see, her mother’s a bit of a cow. Demanded she gets 13 out of 14 days, and what do I get?” He laughed bitterly, “Fuck all. I gotta pay her for child support and she pisses it all away on herself. It’s fucked. Still,” he sighed, “at least I get her birthday this year.”

Jinx and Lux nodded politely along to the taxi driver’s rant as the car journey continued, neither really sure how to help with the situation until Lux had a brainwave.

“What if you take her out on a hike? Take a picnic and climb up on one of the archtrees? You can literally see the curvature of Runeterra underneath you, it looks so cool!” she said passionately,  “Of course, you would need to be a super experienced climber to get up those trees, but the rest of the hike is pretty well mapped out, and not a lot of teenagers really go out that way anymore. Just make sure you take a boatload of protective charms, the bears aren’t that afraid of humans anymore.”

The taxi driver laughed.

“Got me whole weekend planned out, don’t ya lass? Still, is a good idea. Not been out that way in, oooh, about twenty-five years. Day before I asked out Nidrha’s mother. Be nice to see how its all changed really, been stuck in this god-forsaken hellhole of a city ever since. Still,” he finished his spiel as he pulled into the parking spot for Underground. “That’ll be 2g, please.” Lux rooted around in her pocket before pulling out 4 small gold coins.

“Here, keep the change, get her an extra glass of something from us. I hope you have a nice time with her!” Lux beamed as she slid out of the taxi.

“Yer too kind miss! Thank you so much!” the driver called after her and Jinx before speeding off.

“I dunno why you did that,” Jinx said, looking almost annoyed, “We’re never gonna see that dude again, much less his daughter.”

“It’s called good karma Jinx,” Lux said gently, “Sounds like the guy needed a gentle pat and a friendly wave.”

“Yeah well that's a gentle pat of six less shots for me tonight.” Jinx continued to grumble as they made their way down the dimly lit steps to Underground nightclub. Lux always hated these steps. They were too steep, often slippery, and they always stank of cat pee and wet yordle fur. She was beginning to get second thoughts. She loved Jinx, but this nightclub was a little bit scary.

“Jinx?” Lux said. Jinx paused, a couple of steps further down. She turned around to look up at her girlfriend, slight concern on her face.

“You alright?” Lux hesitated. She wanted to stay and have a good time, but the fact she was walking around, sans underwear, was an absolute disgrace. She was supposed to be better than this! Her parents were high-ranking politicians in this city, and if it got out that their adult daughter was running around with her butt out, there’d be no end to the humiliation for her or her parents. Not that she’d spoken to either of them in over four years, but still. Some things just came back to you in the worst way. On the other hand, would anyone in a cheap, dingy nightclub in the undercity even care? “Oi, Lux, you okay?”

Jinx had walked back up the steps and was clicking her fingers in Lux’s face. She blinked at Jinx’s rare use of her name. 

“Oh, yeah, just drifted off, sorry!” Lux did her best at a smile, but Jinx wasn’t convinced.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been weird today. What did you leave behind?” Lux turned a deep shade of purple. She’d have to admit it to Jinx, and hope that it made her understand the issue rather than just get horny. Lux opened her mouth to speak, but couldn’t form the words. She felt like there was a lump in her throat. The sheer embarrassment of it all brought tears to the corner of her eyes.

“I… promise not to laugh.” Lux whispered, so quietly it could’ve been a voice on the wind. She took hold of Jinx’s hand, and pulled it under her own skirt. She shivered as she felt Jinx stroke at her folds just twice, first in confusion, then in understanding. Jinx took her hand away from her girlfriend’s crotch, and pulled her into a hug.

“Babe, I’m sorry,” Jinx whispered, lips a centimetre away from Lux’s ear, “I didn’t realise you weren’t wearing them. I know this place worries you, but you’re probably gonna be one of the most clothed people there. I just got really excited that K/DA were playing here, since normally their shows are just stupidly expensive. We can go home if you want?” Lux considered this. Jinx was being uncharacteristically thoughtful about everything, but Lux also knew how much she’d be crushed if they went home now. Lux shook her head. What did it matter? Lux’s skirt was knee length, and if anyone tried anything, well, there’d be two star guardians in the room. 

“I’ll be okay, if you look after me,” Lux whispered, “Don’t let any weirdos touch me or look under my skirt.” Jinx laughed lightheartedly.

“Babe, you’re forgetting that time we came here with Janna, and that crusty guy hit on her, and  _ we _ had to stop the  _ bouncers _ from literally murdering him. This place looks after its folks, that’s the whole point. I’m fairly sure that the original owner was a Star Guardian, if the rumours were true.”

“Rumours?” Jinx waved a dismissive hand.

“Eh, it was just the way she dealt with pests was pretty fuckin’ effective. Anyway, you want in or out?”

Lux thought for just one second.

“In,” she said, and her fate was sealed.

They walked down the steps, and Jinx rapped on the thick steel door. A small rectangular slot at eye level slid open, and a single eye, glowing a dark blue peered out of the slot.

“Password?” the being connected to the eye said, in a voice as deep as the ocean.

“Let us in, arsewipe,” Jinx replied, without hesitation.

“Correct.” The slot shut with a snap, and Lux and Jinx heard the clicking of several locks, before the door swung inwards to reveal the scarred bald head and balaclava of the nightclub’s doorman/bouncer/contract killer. “Cause any mischief, and you won’t even see your own demise.”

“God, you’re so edgy and cool Pyke,” Jinx chuckled. “You know that mischief is my middle name.”

“Yes, but I have to tell everyone that. I can trust on a certain level of mayhem from you, Jinx, it’s the perverts, businessmen and drug dealers I have to look out for. Buncha criminals and traitors don’t deserve access, if you ask me.” 

“That’s nice, but can we come in?” Jinx asked sweetly, a mischievous grin on her face. “I want to be a victim to rampant capitalism when the drinks at the bar are twice as expensive as they are at the corner shop.” Pyke shrugged.

“You know that I don’t set the prices, I just work here. Anyway head on in, the show’ll be starting in ten.”

They entered the darkness of Underground, and they crossed the threshold, they also entered through the threshold of the anti-noise field. Lux’s eyes watered as the decibels pounding on her ear quite literally went from 0-100 in an instant. They walked through the darkened hallway and into the actual nightclub. Surprisingly, it wasn’t actually too packed. Evidently word had not gotten out about the performance tonight. That, or it was all an elaborate ruse Jinx had cooked up to get Lux into the nightclub.

The ever-popular DJ-K9 was spinning discs on the music stage, and he appeared to be putting his own spin on some recent pop track that had hit the charts and then disappeared off the face of the earth after three weeks. Lux was sure that  _ someone _ might appreciate his effort, but all in all it was a bit too... Unique… for her tastes. They navigated through hordes of partying students on the dance floor, looking for openings to enable easier access to the cluster of diner-style booths on the far side of the club. They found a table that was unoccupied save for a girl Lux had seen around on campus and… her doppelgänger? Clone?

“Oh, hi Nidalee, how’re you doing? Managed to petition to get that Vastayan Social Club going yet?” Lux asked, hoping she was addressing the correct Nidalee. ‘Nidalee’ giggled as her companion melted into thin air, before she herself changed form into a blue haired girl with huge golden eyes.

“Hello! This Neeko!” the blunette proudly declared. “Nidalee is getting drinks, so Neeko is guarding table from creeps and weirdos! Are you creeps or weirdos?” Neekos form shifted again, hair growing long and red, clothes physically morphing to match Jinx’s outfit. Lux and Jinx gasped in unison. “Yeah, Jinx is WILD!” ‘Jinx’ loudly declared. “Pew! Pew! PEW!! Break everything!”

Jinx pouted as Lux broke down into hysterical laughter. As she laughed, her knees went weak and she had to lean into Jinx for support. She couldn’t stop laughing at this situation, it was so unexpected, and took all the tension out of her current location and predicament.

“Hah, how do you do that, anyway?” Lux asked when she had calmed down. Neeko reverted to her normal form.

“Neeko is Oovi-Kat. Oovi-Kat not Vastaya. Oovi-Kat feel sho’ma. Sho’ma tells me your form, your feelings. Sho’ma like spirit, but not quite.” Neeko shifted form, this time matching Lux’s pink hair and outfit. When she spoke again, it was disturbingly similar to Lux, not just in sound, but also in mannerism. “For example, I can look at your spiritual essence to learn more about you. I can tell that you’re all grown up and proper, with a massive weight on your shoulders to protect against your enemies. I know you hope that Aurelion Sol is proud of you, but you and your team are like a family.” Neeko paused as she considered something. “And you dress like a woman of the jungle! You must feel really out of place in the city, just like Neeko does!”

It was Jinx’s turn to roar with laughter, and this time, not even holding onto Lux was enough to keep her off the ground. Lux looked away out of embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry Lux, Neeko doesn’t judge! Neeko feels sho’ma of everybody. Your sho’ma is good, lots of bad sho’ma in this city. Neeko needs to safe the sho’ma. Lux needs to safe the body. Maybe we’ll see more of each other in the future?”

Lux wasn’t entirely comfortable with knowing that there were others who knew of the Star Guardians, but considering Neeko had seemingly let slip that the First Star’s name actually  _ was _ Aurelion, it didn’t seem like there was much to fear, and besides, this new girl seemed nice enough. Potentially a dangerous leak of information though, so she’d need to keep an eye on what was said. Still though, she forced out a grin and a hopeful but still non-committal answer. Neeko beamed in response and indicated the free spaces around the table.

“Fa Hasici! Come sit with us, party the night away!”

Lux gave a questioning glance to the newly standing Jinx, who gave a half-shrug and a nod. 

“Thanks,” Lux said, and they slid onto the empty half of the booth. “So you can shapeshift into anyone you see that you want to, huh?”

“Yup, as long as they have a sho’ma, and everyone has a sho’ma,”

“Huh, sounds kinda cool,” Lux said.

“Huh, sounds kinda hot,” Jinx said, at exactly the same time Lux spoke. Lux affixed her with a disapproving stare. “What? You can turn into  _ anyone _ you want to! Think of the possibilities!”

“Yes but we don’t turn other people’s abilities into those conversations the moment we meet them-”

“Neeko likes turning into other people, especially cute girls!” Neeko piped up, interrupting Lux and completely shattering her argument. “Neeko tries turning into boys sometimes, but their sho’ma is… weird. Smelly. Neeko likes seeing people with soft sho’ma. You have soft sho’ma. Nidalee has sho’ma like home. Neeko misses home...” Neeko trailed off, looking sad. It was at that point that Nidalee arrived, bearing drinks. She clocked the Star Guardians sat opposite Neeko, and nodded in greeting.

“‘Sup girls, I see you’ve met Neeko.” Nidalee said, setting a tall drink in front of Neeko. It was separated into seven distinct layers, each in their own colour of the rainbow. 

“Oooh, Neeko loves this, Neeko loves you!” Neeko declared, before putting her mouth around the straw and taking a deep sip.

“So, are you and Neeko…” Jinx began, before getting a discrete kick from Lux.

“Together?” Nidalee finished, “I suppose you could say that we are, but Oovi-Kat relationships aren’t like Human and Vastayan ones, they tend to… explore a bit more.”

“Relationships are like paintings,” Neeko piped up, “Sure, you could use red paint all the time, but why not try green? Blue? What happens if you mix the red and the blue together? Oovi-Kat used to have lots of relationships. Lots of paintings. Some humans live the way Oovi-Kat do, but they miss the point. It’s all about the sho’ma. Too many humans live in houses of incompatible sho’ma, and so they fight. Oovi-Kat never fight, the sho’ma doesn’t lie.”

Lux considered this. If this ‘sho’ma’ was a real thing, then that could explain why her and Jinx seemed to click so well, despite being polar opposites. She wondered if First Star was aware of sho’ma. On the one hand, her group had almost never had a real argument, save for that one time Jinx had walked away from them for a week. She’d come back though, no harm done. But from what she’d heard, harmonious gangs of Star Guardians like her own were rare, with most of them falling to infighting within two years. So surely he wasn’t aware of the concept? Lux didn’t know, and she wasn’t going to puzzle over hypotheticals when in a nightclub.

It seemed like said nightclub greed with her, as at precisely that moment the DJ finished his track, and gave the floor to the absurdly pretty owner of Underground nightclub, a woman by the name of Joanna. Her hair was bubblegum pink, similar to Lux’s, but it was literally knee-length. She wore a skirt that concealed exactly four inches of leg, and a crop-top that concealed her chest  _ in theory. _ She spoke into the microphone to address the crowd.

“Heya, hope you’re all having a fantastic Friday!” a general smattering of cheers came in response, but people were not generally paying much attention. “Now, I hope you’re all ready to lose your heads, because I’ve got a real treat for you tonight! Some of you may have heard their debut single, and I use the term ‘some’ loosely because it was the biggest selling single in the history of music!” A hush began to fall over the crowd, as some people began to whisper that, surely not, there was no way she’d managed to persuade- “I am, of course, talking about the well known girl group, and they are here for us tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for tonight’s ultra-special guests,  **K/DA** !” Joanna basically screamed those last three letters into the microphone, and stunned silence swept across the nightclub as the four members of K/DA walked on stage.

“Jinx!” Lux scream-whispered under her breath, “What the fuck that’s Ahri!” Jinx just looked at her with her best ‘you’re-a-moron’ face.

“Uh, duh? You didn’t know Ahri was a singer?”

“Hello everyone!” The members of K/DA had switched on their mics and spoken in unison. The beat of their most famous song began, somehow still managing to be heard over the raucous cheering of the crowd. The four of them stood there waving for two seconds. Ahri, Akali, Evelynn and Kaisa. They moved into their signature poses as they sung the opening verse in unison. 

“You know who it is.   
Coming 'round again   
You want a dose of this   
Right now   
It’s K/DA uh!”   
  
To say the reaction of the crowd was explosive was an understatement. The crowd absolutely lost their minds. 

_ I knew they were popular, but I didn’t realise they were this popular,  _ Lux mouthed to the table. Trying to use verbal communication was simply an exercise in futility.

_ Lux, they literally turned from nobodies to a group of four billionaires in less than six months,  _ Jinx mouthed back.  _ Of course they’re popular. In addition, you’ve got five hundred people in here who had no idea they’d be here, plus maybe ten who heard from Violen.  _

_ The real question is,  _ Nidalee offered,  _ of those four, if you had the choice, which one would you fuck? _

The other three girls responded at the same time.

_ Nidalee how could you!!  _ Lux was scandalised.

_ Akali.  _ Jinx’s eyes were darting between the table and the rapper on stage who was actively covering herself in body paint.

_ Kaisa’s sho’ma is the softest, but Evelynn is so… extreme. Neeko would be curious. Ahri is interesting too, but all Star Guardians are interesting in some way. Akali reminds Neeko of Vastaya parties. My answer is all of them.  _ Neeko’s response was both diplomatic and missing the point.

_ Well Lux, what about you?  _ The three other girls looked at her, smirking. Lux reddened under their gaze.

_ But I have Jinx! Isn’t that cheating? _

_ Lux _ . Jinx mouthed, giving her a look that was simultaneously reassuring and lecherous.  _ If you had the chance to fuck one of those four, I would gladly cheer you on for several hours. _

_ Well, I can’t say Ahri even if I wanted to, I know her personally and that’d be weird, but Kaisa is cute. _

Jinx looked amused, and unsurprised.

_ Glad you’re comfortable with admitting that other girls can be cute too, now what do you wanna drink?  _

_ Vodka and Pink Lemonade, plus raspberries. _

Jinx scooted out of the booth, ready to battle her way through the crowd. Lux thought that maybe she’d need to go after her, but then she remembered Pyke. If anything happened in this club, Pyke was well known to appear out of nowhere and kick/punch/stab the living daylights out of them. She settled back into the seat, comforted that maybe this club might be okay after all. She watched the crowd for a while, and wondered how anyone was capable of moving that much for fun. The only times she exerted herself that much for that long was during a void invasion, and she normally needed to sleep for twelve hours afterwards. These guys could do it every day given half the chance. Lux considered the music. It was at least better than the crap that the DJ was ‘playing’ before hand, and Lux could see the music growing on her. She hadn’t realised that  _ Ahri  _ was a part of K/DA, but she supposed the fact she hadn’t heard from her in a while did kind of explain that. She wondered what the rest of Ahri’s Star Guardian crew were up to, since it wasn’t like the horrors of the void weren’t suddenly going to get bored of terrorising Runeterra and just leave everyone alone. 

The sound of a glass roughly being set down in front of Lux knocked her out of her reverie, and saw the requested vodka and pink lemonade.

_ Thanks babe,  _ Lux mouthed at Jinx.

_ No prob,  _ Jinx mouthed back,  _ You alright if I go mosh on the dance floor? _

Lux waved her off in assent, content to sit here and drink her drink. She felt a tapping on the table, and looked up to find Neeko trying to get her attention. Nidalee had seemingly wandered off again.

_ Neeko met a Star Guardian once, in Shurima. Neeko could tell the moment you and Ahri arrived. Your sho’ma is different, it’s more…  _ Neeko seemed to be struggling with the words,  _ Well, the Oovi-Kat term is ???.  _ Lux had absolutely no idea what the word Neeko was trying to say was even supposed to sound like, and she was pretty adept at lipreading.  _ But Neeko feels like if the Sun had a sho’ma, it’d feel like yours. What does a Star Guardian do though? _

_ Well,  _ Lux began,  _ You know what the Void is?  _ Neeko’s reaction was immediate. She turned pale and looked incredibly disturbed.  _ Yeah. You know. A Star Guardian’s job is to protect the universe from the Voidspawn. They’re scary, mean, and really gross when they explode. We protect the world so that everyone else can be safe, but they can’t know the work we do. If word about the void really spread, there’d be a global riot. _

_ Neeko touched a voidspawn once,  _ Neeko’s eyes were tearful,  _ Those poor beings. Their sho’ma is like someone took it apart and put it together all wrong. They shouldn’t exist. Their sho’ma says so, it feels like never. _

_ You think the Voidspawn are made by something?  _ Neeko shook her head.

_ Neeko thinks it’s just a place where all the extra sho’ma gets smushed up and ripped apart and smushed back together again. It shouldn’t touch our world, but someone messed up big time one day. _

_ Well, that’s terrifying and also really sad,  _ Lux looked pensive. She took a swig of her drink.  _ Still, it’s my duty to save the world I love. _

_ Neeko thinks you are really cool!  _ Neeko exclaimed, and Lux could almost hear her over the combination of K/DA and crowd.  _ Neeko would like to see more of your sho’ma one day.  _ Lux turned faintly pink. Was Neeko coming onto her? She’d just said that she didn’t believe in confining oneself to one partner. But would Jinx be okay with Neeko hitting on her? Was  _ Lux  _ okay with Neeko hitting on her? As long as she didn’t flirt back, there was no problem, right? It wasn’t her fault if someone else found her hot, as long as she didn’t engage with it, she wasn’t cheating, right? Lux cast a furtive glance upwards, and was almost relieved to see that Neeko was shifting off the seat she was on. 

Lux sighed and stretched, before taking another swig of her drink. She’d finish this, and then go and find Jinx again, where they could dance in peace. She crowd watched briefly, she could see a couple of students she recognised from university, and she swore she caught sight of one of the lecturers that she’d had in first year. All of them were so entranced with K/DAs beats that they paid little attention to whatever was happening to them, it was almost like they were entranced somehow. Although, considering Ahri’s powers, they probably were at least a little bit.

Lux was relieved to see Jinx approaching her, carrying her favourite cocktail. Pornstar Martini. Jinx had initially ordered it purely for the name, but claimed that it was actually genuinely good. She climbed onto the seat with Jinx, and scooted across towards Lux.

_ Hey babe!  _ Jinx mouthed, and winked,  _ That blue girl sure is something right? _

_ Yeah, she seems nice enough, but then I think she might’ve hit on me, and I’m really not sure how to feel about that. Is it cheating?  _ Jinx laughed at Lux, and shook her head.

_ You’re too precious Sparky, we both know the ability to sleep with whoever you want to is both valuable and hot as fuck. And for the record,  _ Jinx leaned forwards and put her hand on Lux’s thigh, lips almost touching Lux’s ear again.

“I wouldn’t say no.”

Lux shivered in a combination of nerves and a tinge of arousal. She’d never considered the idea of having a threesome with Jinx to be a particularly moral one, especially while still so early in their relationship. But a threesome with  _ two Jinx’s?  _ Now that was an interesting offer.

“Waaaait a second,” Lux said suspiciously, thankful for the proximity needed to actually use verbal communication, “How do I know that you’re my Jinx and not Neeko?” Jinx laughed and pointed behind herself. ‘Lux’ was stood behind her, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Because I just had ‘you’ come up to me and ask for a threesome. I might be a fool, but I know my girlfriend when I see her, and I know an impostor.” Lux just looked confused.

“Wait, so are you saying it’s a bad idea, or?”

“I’m saying that I think we’ll see how the night goes, but I’m not opposed to the idea. That being said, I do know for a fact that Nidalee’s already left, and Neeko hasn’t, so I feel like Neeko’s on the hunt for someone tonight, and it looks like she’s interested in you.”

“How do you know?” Lux asked. They both peeked around, and found Neeko pretending to dance along with the crowd. Upon closer inspection, they noticed that it actually looked more like Neeko was just  discretely feeling herself up, while still in Lux’s form.

“I dunno Lux, you tell me.” Jinx said in a deadpan voice.

“Are you okay with this though?” Lux asked, “I don’t know if I like the idea of threesomes, it feels… immoral.” 

“Lux.” Jinx said plainly. “Is someone getting killed?” Lux shook her head, confused. “Is someone getting discriminated against based on their birth, feelings, or preferences?” Another confused shake of the head. “Is anyone getting hurt physically by this?” Again, a shake of the head. “If I’ve already told you I’m a hundo percent okay with this, is anyone getting hurt emotionally by this?” Lux tilted her head, unsure. “No. The answer is no. None of those things are happening, so it isn’t immoral. You’re just sheltered. Normal people can be intimate with multiple people without anything going wrong. That said, if you genuinely don’t wanna do anything with her, we won’t. But you haven’t said you didn’t want to, you said you didn’t know.” Lux squirmed uncomfortably, she’d been caught out. “Look. Give it an hour. Mull it over. Dance with me in a minute, yeah?”

“Okay,” Lux said, “But before we do, can we just… sit closely together for a bit?”

Jinx scooted a bit closer, and their sides were now pressed together, and Jinx’s hand flopped lazily onto Lux’s knee. They sat for a moment, taking in the atmosphere of the nightclub. Lux was honestly having a much better time than she was expecting to. The music was good, the drinks actually tasted genuinely good, she’d met some new friends, and she was sat here with her girlfriend. Jinx had been right about the clothing situation too, there was a few women dancing not too far from the front who were literally nude, and no one here was paying them the slightest attention. As far as anyone who weren’t Jinx or Neeko could tell, she was fully clothed. As if on cue, she could feel Jinx’s hand on her thigh begin to slide up her leg and disappear under her skirt. 

“Jinx-!!!” Lux squeaked as she felt a finger trace its way around her crotch. While no one could see what was happening, she didn’t want to engage in public sex. “Jinx, not here! When we get home!” She pulled Jinx’s hand away, trying not to pay attention to the fact she actually was slightly aroused. 

“Sorry Lux,” Jinx said, looking bashful. “I was just hoping to relieve some of your anxiety, and I know it helps sometimes.”  

“That’s okay Jinx,” Lux replied, somewhat mollified. She patted Jinx’s shoulder as she spoke. “When we get home, you can fuck my brains out. I’ll even cast the advanced soundproofing spell.” Jinx almost purred in response. Lux could see the arousal on Jinx’s face, it was plainly obvious. Why not have a little fun with that? Lux’s grin turned mischievous. She had way more spatial awareness than Jinx, so it wouldn’t be an issue.

Lux sat there watching Jinx for a while, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike. But how should she best strike? Star Guardians were capable of sending psychic messages to a targeted person of their choosing, especially visual messages such as memories or what they were actively seeing. She conjured up the image in perfect clarity in her mind, before pushing it towards her girlfriend’s brain. 

_ Jinx was fully naked on Lux’s bed, arms tied behind her back in a tight rope knot, while Lux kneeled over her face. Lux was clothed in her Star Guardian gear, as Jinx had been, until recently. She pushed her crotch, still concealed by her panties, into Jinx’s face, feeling the wetness of her arousal spread. A desperate tongue snaked across the surface of the fabric, making Lux shiver slightly. _

_ “Good girl,” Lux gasped. She looked up at the vibrator that was tied against her girlfriend’s clitoris, and turned its intensity up a notch. As she did so, she had hooked her other hand around her panties, revealing the pinkness of her own pussy. Preempting Jinx’s loud moans during sex had become an art form, and she shoved herself against Jinx’s mouth just as she was about to let out a particularly embarrassing sound. Lux suppressed a moan as she felt Jinx’s tongue eagerly lap up her arousal. She wiggled around a bit, enjoying the feeling of covering Jinx’s quivering face. Jinx moaned in pure bliss, and Lux felt the sound against her labia. She shuddered towards her first orgasm of the night… _

Lux sent the thought-transmission to Jinx as she took another swig of her mixed drink, enjoying the way the redhead squirmed unconsciously.

“Lux…” Jinx whined, and Lux noted with approval the sheer amount of lust in her voice, “That’s not fair! You said no sex!”

“But we’re not having sex, Jinx,” Lux replied, a wide grin on her face, “We’re just sitting next to each other, just two cute girls. Nothing wrong with that.” Jinx gave her a pleading look.

“I’m so fucking horny, sparky. Rip my clothes off and fuck me against the table,” Jinx whined, “Nobody would care. That shit happens five times a week.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Lux grinned, as she sent another mental message.

_ Jinx bent over Lux’s knee, spanked to within an inch of her limit. _

“Stooooooppppppp!” Jinx whined, and buried her face in her arms on the table. “Fucking feel the crotch on my jeans. Feel. Them.”

Lux did as she was told, and was surprised to feel wetness clinging to her girlfriend’s outer layer.

“Are you really that horny?” Lux asked, incredulously.

“Babe, do you have any idea what you do to me, and you send me shit like that straight to my brain. Of course I’m that horny!” Jinx exclaimed, still in the safety of her arms. Lux at least had the decency to look bashful. She had maybe gone a little too far.

“Jinx, I’m sorry. I took it too far. Look, how about we dance to take our mind off everything?” she said gently, rubbing Jinx’s shoulders. Jinx sat back up.

“Okay, but you can’t complain if I feel you up after you sent me that shit. But first, we need more drinks, come with?”

Lux nodded and followed her girlfriend out of the booth and up to the bar. They ducked around and between the hordes of enraptured dancers, and finally made it to the bar. Jinx ordered four shots of a dangerous looking red spirit, and ordered Lux to down two of them, while she downed two herself. It stung Lux’s throat on the way down, and within a minute she began to feel the alcohol affect her systems. Purge her anxiety. She felt Jinx take her hand, and allowed herself to be pulled into the dense crowd of dancers.

She felt herself join the crowd of mesmerised fans, and felt her body move along to the pounding beats. Her hips swayed, her legs kicked, her arms flapped, but at the end of the day she wasn’t that far from the average dancing skill present. Songs began, songs ended. The four members of K/DA bounced around the stage, seemingly with endless amounts of energy. She and Jinx filled themselves with more drinks, and then more water, before they came face to face with Neeko, who had long since morphed back into her own form. 

“Neeko saw lots of cool ladies today, but Neeko likes you two best. Can Neeko hang out with you guys again?”

Lux and Jinx exchanged a look. Lux supposed that Neeko was cute, she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to indulge in the potential of this next level of sexual adventure, but allowing herself to be pulled along somewhere out of her comfort zone had a 100% success rate so far today, so what the hell. Lux nodded an almost imperceptible amount.

“Sure, on one condition,” Jinx said, words only slightly running together with a mixture of intoxication and tiredness. “I wanna see Lux and ‘Lux’ kiss.”

Lux locked eyes with Neeko, and felt her heart pound a little bit harder. Was it just the alcohol talking, or was Neeko actually hot in a cute way? Lux felt a lump in her throat. She wanted to indulge in this, but would it be a little too weird?

Neeko had no such qualms. At Jinx’s words, she had already turned herself into Lux and had stepped forward. Lux found herself gazing at her ‘reflection’. Every inch of her own face had been perfectly captured, and it was deeply surreal. ‘Lux’ closed her eyes and leaned forward expectantly. Lux’s mouth felt dry. She took a last swig of her drink, and moved in for a kiss.

She was expecting that kissing herself would feel weird. She hadn’t expected that it would feel this good. She kissed the lips that looked like her own again. It was weird, Neeko in Lux’s form didn’t taste like anything, not like the slight taste of  _ other _ that she got when kissing Jinx. Turns out that Neeko’s shapeshifting could replicate even the taste of her own tongue. Lux’s eyes flicked downwards unconsciously as a lewd thought came to her. 

_ Would everything taste the same, even… down there? _

She turned to look at Jinx, and saw that Jinx looked like she was honestly about to melt. She looked back at ‘Lux’ and tilted her head in Jinx’s direction. Neeko got the meaning. They both walked towards Jinx in unison and pecked a quick kiss on each cheek. Lux on the left. Neeko on the right. Jinx’s look of internal combustion only worsened.

“Lux?” Neeko said, back in her own form again. “Neeko can show you and Jinx how to feel your sho’ma. Is your place nearby?” Lux blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, in your tongue, Neeko suppose it would roughly translate to a special kind of sexual massage only Oovi-Kat know. If you don’t want to still that’s fine but...” Neeko gazed deeply into Lux’s pink eyes. “It would be a great honour to know you and your sho’mate.” 

“Well,” Jinx began, making a big show of stretching her arms, “My viewpoint is that I’d sleep with her, regardless of whatever form she was. If anything, I think I’d prefer you to stay as Neeko, since you’re cute as a button.” Neeko blushed at the compliment.

“Neeko thinks you are very kind.” Neeko said.

Lux hesitated. If she did this, she was opening a genie that could never be put back. An act that could never be undone. But why would she want to undo it? Neeko was cute, and she might never have the luck to meet a  _ third _ girl who was into her weird and nerdy ways.

“Okay, we’ll do it.” Lux said, and once again, her fate was sealed.

They collectively decided that, while K/DA was very cool and all, they’d had their fill of the loudness of the concert and the nightclub, and would rather go back home. They walked out of the club and down the corridor, nodded to Pyke who was busy smoking while rebuffing the affections of several starry eyed women, up the stairs that stank of cat piss and yordles, before rising up to ground level. Lux felt the icy cold bite of the night air attack her exposed parts, and, not for the first time, regretted her lack of attire.

Fortunately, there were plenty of nearby taxis to take home, and the journey back was much quieter than the one with the man with the family issues. Everyone’s hearts pounded with anticipation, and they didn’t speak much, almost out of fear that if anyone said something, the whole deal would come crashing down around them. They made it back home without incident, and Lux gave the driver the agreed fare, plus an extra gold for luck. They stood at the entrance to their house, and Lux unlocked the door with a shaking hand. They crept up the stairs, hoping everyone else had already gone to bed. It seemed like they had, since Kuro and Shiro were busy snoozing on the Kitchen table. Lux poured out some glasses of water, and handed them to Jinx and Neeko, before ushering them both into Jinx’s room, since it was on the lower floor and already at least partially soundproofed.

Lux, Jinx, and Neeko sat on Jinx’s queen sized bed, unsure how to proceed. Neeko and Jinx were cross legged, but Lux was kneeling down. She didn’t want to risk waking anybody up by going upstairs to retrieve her underwear, and in any case she needed to keep her clean pair for tomorrow.

“So uh, what happens now?” Jinx said, somewhat sobered up from the taxi ride home. “Do we like, make out as a triangle, or what?”

“I was hoping you’d have a bit more insight than that,” Lux muttered.

“Neeko uh… hasn’t actually been in a threesome yet.” Neeko confessed, looking embarrassed. “The Oovi-Kat saw it the same way as you humans see twosomes; something you only do with people you really like, or maybe with strangers if you’re specifically into them.”

“Uh-huh, and what are we?” Lux asked.

“Something like both? The sho’ma of a Star Guardian really is enthralling!” Neeko leaned in towards Lux and Jinx, closing her eyes as if she was sensing something. She began mumbling to herself, probably in the native tongue of the Oovi-Kat...

“Boop!” Jinx declared, as she ‘booped’ Neeko’s nose with her index finger. Neeko’s eyes flew open in surprise, and they all giggled at the sheer absurdity of it all. Here they were, three grown adult women, and they were sat around awkwardly like they were in high school and had been seated next to their crush.

“Right, I think we should play a game!” Lux declared, breaking the ice. “Neeko, have you ever heard of 21 dares?” Neeko shook her head. “Okay, it’s like a party game teenagers play, where you sit in a circle and count up the numbers. Whoever says 21 has to do a truth or dare, which is where you either answer a really embarrassing or personal question, or you get told you need to do something.”

“Ooooh, that sounds fun!” Neeko said, “Lux, you’re so smart!”

“Sure, Lux is the brains around me,” Jinx laughed, “I think we should go up to nine instead though, since there’s only three of us.”

“Makes sense,” Lux said, “I’ll start. One.”

“Two. Three. Four.” Jinx continued. 

“Five.” Neeko going for the controversial choice of only counting once.

“Six.” Lux followed suit, forgetting the dangerous game of leaving herself open to attack. 

“Seven,” Jinx said, smile growing into an evil grin.

“Eight,” Neeko said, finishing the trap.

“Ohh,” Lux groaned, not wanting to say it.

“Say it Lux! Say it Lux!” Jinx and Neeko chanted in unison.

“Ohh okay, Nine.” to the quiet cheer of the other girls.

“Okay, Lux. Sit like the us. Cross legged.”

“Awwww… okay.” Lux acquiesced, and shifted to follow the instruction. She felt her heart flutter as both Jinx and Neeko instinctively glanced down to see if they could catch a sight of her privates, but unfortunately for them, her skirt was just a bit too long.

Lux restarted the counting, and this time the burden fell to Jinx, who opted for truth.

“Okay, what is the naughtiest thing Jinx has done with Lux?” Neeko asked.

“Hmmm, probably the time I made Lux strip off on the mountain path.” Jinx said, looking wistful. Neeko just looked confused.

“Oh it’s considered naughty for humans!” Neeko said, proud she had figured it out so quickly.

The next person to lose was Jinx again.

“I swear you two are gonna bully me all night,” Jinx grumbled, as she followed the instruction to remove her jumper and jeans.

The next half-hour passed in a blur of confessions, discussions, and increasingly heated dares. Lux took off her top, and was left in a bra and skirt. Jinx removed her t-shirt, to reveal the fact she hadn’t worn a bra all night. Neeko had decided to opt for truths the entire time, just to tease Lux and Jinx and see them grow more frustrated with the difference in dress. Jinx had to tell her that they’d ‘forgotten’ another rule, which was that you were only allowed four truths in the whole day before you had only dares. Unsurprisingly, the next round landed on Neeko.

“Oh, I guess Neeko has to take a dare.” Neeko said, grinning.

“Okay, kiss Jinx’s nipples.” Lux said. Without hesitation, Neeko launched herself across the bed to plant a loud kiss on each of Jinx’s bare breasts. Jinx shivered in response. She was still getting to grips with the idea of having a new girl here too, but it excited her.

“Okay, One. Two. Three.” Neeko began.

“Four. Five.” Lux continued.

“Six. Seven.” Jinx said, and smirked a lustful grin in Lux’s direction.

“Eight…” Neeko winked at Lux.

“...Nine. Dare” Lux said finally.

“Okay, take your skirt off, and spread your legs nice and wide,” Jinx offered, beaming. Lux turned a deep red.

“Awww, do I have to?” Lux shot a pleading glance to Neeko, who shrugged.

“Sorry Lux, but Neeko wants to see you naked too.”

Lux shimmied out of her skirt, and threw it across the room. She opened her legs as instructed, treating both Neeko and Jinx to a clear view of her exposed vulva. They both sat there for a moment, drinking in the sight of her pale labia topped by a neatly trimmed bush of pink hair.

Neeko lost again, and was dared to kiss someone of any point of her choosing. She crawled over to where Lux was sat, and lowered her head to plant a firm, wet kiss right on top of where Lux’s clitoris was. Lux’s eyes fluttered at the surprise touch, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Neeko backed to her position, but Jinx had moved around to catch her. Jinx wrapped her arms around Neekos’ waist, and began peppering the back of her neck with kisses. Lux got the hint at once. She shifted back up, and scooted over to where the other girls were. She took Neeko’s face in her hand, and moved forwards to kiss her on the lips. Lux’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt Neeko’s long tongue slide against her own. Lux gave her the smallest suckle on the tongue, as her free hand trailed down to cup Neeko’s breast. Meanwhile, Jinx’s hand had snaked down from Neeko’s waist, and now rested on the top of her shorts. Neeko broke away from her kiss just long enough to give her consent to whatever happened, allowing Jinx to slide her hand further downwards, to gently grasp at Neeko’s pussy. Neeko gasped, and moved her own hand towards Lux, who was already beginning to become wet with her own arousal.

“No more games,” Jinx purred into Neeko’s ear, “I’m gonna fuck the pair of you, and we’re gonna start with you.” Jinx and Lux pulled Neeko’s top off, revealing her perky, medium-sized breasts. Lux and Jinx moved their faces down, and each took a nipple into their mouths, flicking their tongue over the sensitive mounds. Neeko gasped in unabashed lust as she worked her own shorts off her butt. She gently pushed the other girls away as she revealed herself.

“This is Oovi-Kat ritual. Neeko must do this before I can go any further with you.” she said, and with both of her hands on her labia, gently pulled them apart to reveal the wet pink flesh below. Neeko’s clit was slightly larger than either of the other two girls, an observation that only served to make both of them hornier. Neeko put her two index fingers inside herself, one after the other, gasping at the sensation. When she pulled them out, they were both shimmering slightly. She moved her fingers towards the mouths of her new lovers, and indicated they were to lick her finger clean.

“You share sho’ma of Neeko now. Fa Hasici!” Neeko declared as Lux and Jinx regarded each other, feeling hornier than they had ever before. “Ah! Ah!” she chided, “Ritual not done yet, Neeko must give you oral to complete the exchange.” She bent down to drink in the scent of Lux’s most intimate area, before giving Lux’s clit the gentlest of kisses, and then moved further down to lap at her vagina.

Lux made a sound that was halfway between a moan and a squeak, and a newly fully nude Jinx moved towards her to make out with her. It was a nice feeling. The best of feelings. On her face was the girl she loved the most above all others, and on her crotch was a new cutie who was working some absolute  _ wonders _ . With a tongue as long as that, Neeko was able to access parts of Lux that had never been touched before, and Lux was in absolute heaven. Just as she was building up to orgasm, suddenly the feeling withdrew _. _

“Sorry Lux, gotta do Jinx now!” Neeko’s apologetic voice floated from somewhere around her butt, before feeling her shift around, and Jinx began to make the same noises that Lux had a minute ago. Lux made out vigorously with Jinx, but as she did so, she snaked a hand down her body to find the soft blue hair of their new lover, which she stroked gently, encouraging. As she watched her girlfriend get pushed closer and closer to her own orgasm, she realised that she was relishing in this. Not just in the whole idea of threesomes, but with the new addition. She was developing a side-crush on Neeko!

Neeko unintentionally stopped right before Jinx was about to cum. She moaned pleadingly into Lux’s tongue, but, for once, Lux was not the culprit. The culprit was sat between their legs, gazing at them. Drinking in the sight of two exposed, delicious pussies, ready for her to ravish. Now that she was fully turned on, Neeko’s libido probably exceeded the other two’s put together. She wanted nothing more than to submit fully to their desires. But she had a far more selfless goal in mind.

“Now, we can do this one of two ways. We fuck the human way, or I show you the ancient Oovi-Kat ritual of sho’ma sharing. If you had weaker, smaller sho’ma I wouldn’t risk it, but you can definitely handle it.”

“What’s involved?” Lux asked, warily. 

“Oh, Neeko shapeshifts into you and then we fuck each other into a daze. Because we’re sharing each other’s sho’ma, the two of us will have simultaneous orgasms, but we’ll feel everything the other feels. It’s like a big kaboom of double-orgasm joy! Only side effect is you’ll probably pass out from exhaustion. Neeko won’t. Neeko strong.”

Lux and Jinx barely needed to consider, they were both in the state of  _ ‘so horny they’ll try anything’ _ that usually precedes a terrible accident.

“I wanna watch you pass out from getting fucked, so you can go first!” Jinx declared, and Lux agreed.

Lux finally pulled off her top and bra, revealing her breasts to be the largest in the room.

“Oh, I can’t wait to have those too!” Neeko giggled, before her form shimmered and was replaced with Lux’s. “Okay, so you lay back on your side down there,” Lux did so, and watched as the shapeshifter settled down to match her, identical eyes staring into each other. “So what I need you to do is make out with me while you finger me. You can rub my clit if that gets your body off faster. What Neeko will do is exactly match your actions, so do to me whatever gets you off the nicest.”

“Okay…” said Lux, mostly sure of what she was supposed to do. She took in the sight of her own naked body. To say she was turned on by what she saw would be narcissistic, but Lux couldn’t deny that she did get a slight thrill from seeing her own form be piloted around by another girl, especially one so keenly interested in the female form. Lux began to hesitantly peck at Neeko’s disguised lips, who returned just as hesitantly. She gently pinched a nipple, and received a gentle pinch of her own. Slowly, as she got more comfortable, she got more confident, remembering where she liked to be touched, and touching those places on Neeko’s shapeshifted body was met by equal touches of her own. All the while, and Lux continued to make out with herself. That part was a little weird, so she considered closing her eyes.

_ Don’t close your eyes. _ Neeko’s thoughts cut through her own. _ The more we gaze at each other, the stronger our orgasms will be. _

Jinx couldn’t help but touch herself as she watched Lux and Neeko explore Lux together. Today had been a day full of edging, and it seemed like everything was about to pay off with interest.

Lux trailed a hand down her copy’s tummy, feeling the reciprocated touch with an ever decreasing delay. Neeko was matching her movements faster and better all the time, stroking the same thigh in the same way with the same pressure. Moving back up to grasp at the other’s pussy.

By the time they got there, Neeko and Lux had pressed their thumb into the other’s clitoris at exactly the same time, and Lux/Neeko were beginning to feel that they were not just one body, but two. Their sho’ma was no longer confined to just one body, and was overlapping with every kiss, every sigh, every gentle touch.

Neeko/Lux snaked their hands further down, holding their index fingers nervously over the other’s opening. After a blink that was in perfect unison, they slid their fingers into the two perfect copies of Lux’s vagina. After a second’s thought, they both slid the middle finger in, and gasped at the slight stretching feeling that came with it. The slight pain only added to their animalistic pleasure, as they hooked their fingers into the bundle of more sensitive nerves that lay behind the base of the clit. With the spare thumb at their disposal, Lux/Neeko began to rub lazy circles around the other’s clit, as they hungrily licked at the other’s mouth. Their fingering became more and more intense as the feelings of pre-orgasm built, become more and more extreme until finally the waves of pleasure broke, and a sweeping orgasm rendered any attempts at bodily control completely ineffective. Lux’s orgasm crashed inside her, through her, outside her, into the other body and back out again. She felt her vaginal wall clench around someone’s hand as she came so hard she lost feeling in her legs. She was not just feeling pleasure, she  _ was _ pleasure. Just as she thought she could handle this feeling, the second orgasm came, and her brain simply stopped trying to process conscious thought. 

How long was she in that state for? Five seconds? Ten? Ten hours? Twenty years?  Thirty? Fifty billion? Lux did not know. All she knew was that she was the universe, and the universe was her. Stars flew across her vision, as she saw the lifecycle of a thousand planets play out within the space of a millisecond. She saw life, in all its futile glory, all of its wonder and terror. She saw the balance of the universe and she saw the terrible nothingness of the void. She saw the birth of First Star and the death of the last Star Guardian, a defeated cephalopod that held eight swords in its dying appendages. She saw-

Neeko and Jinx, cuddled up in a warm, comfy pile in front of her. She shuffled forward, snuggling into Neeko’s warm shoulder, and went back to sleep. It was 5 in the morning, and they could discuss any future engagements when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> This was supposed to be a 2k pwp test to see if I could write a sex scene for my main fic without wanting to implode.
> 
> Then some plot came along to make it longer.
> 
> Then Neeko was released.
> 
> Then I wrote nearly 7,000 words in one evening.


End file.
